Castle of Glass
by Souhatier
Summary: AU. ¿Y qué si te dijeran que construirías castillos de cristal a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Hoy vengo con mi nuevo proyecto _—y el primero— de SAO, espero que les guste este pequeño prólogo (más bien enano) y disfrútenlo:3!

* * *

**¡Felicidades! Ha sido usted admitido a la Escuela "Kōkai"**

_Debido a que es demasiado difícil entrar, le felicito a usted y a otros compañeros que han sido nombrados alumnos de la famosa escuela Kōkai._

_El uniforme viene en una carta aparte, debido a que no queremos que ustedes se gasten demasiado dinero en el uniforme, igualmente muchas felicitaciones. Las clases comenzarán el 13 de Septiembre de 2O22. ¡Disfrute de sus vacaciones!_

_Se despide la __Junta Directiva__._

¿Cómo reaccionarías si te dijeran que al llegarte esta carta, también conocerías a tu alma gemela? Tus estúpidos amigos también son admitidos y a pesar de llenarte la cabeza con encontrar a la chica perfecta, ¿resulta que tengan razón?

Esta es la historia de dos corazones perdidos, y por más cursi que suene, es verdad.

* * *

_Woo, no me salió tan chuli como esperaba pero créanme no se va a poner tan meloso... creo. Si me da tiempo, actualizaré hoy el primer capi! ñ~ñ_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo prometido es deuda, señores. ¡Aquí el primer capi! _

* * *

**Horizonte**

_— ¡Au! — Suelta un pequeño grito mientras se levanta del barro y sigue corriendo, corriendo y corriendo. Está sudando, y su corazón late a mil por segundo. Sus piernas le fallan, y acaba cayendo. Se raspa la rodilla, y ve como la sombra corre cada vez más cerca de ella. Empieza a temblar y a gritar. — ¡Aléjate! — Chilla. — ¡No me toques, déjame en paz! — Patalea, y de repente se siente en el aire._

_El que parece ser el captor, la ha cogido en brazos mientras observa su rostro, manchado de sangre y barro. Sus ojos castaños combinan con su cabello lacio y largo, del mismo color. La chica se aferra al cuello del que ahora es su salvador, mientras él sigue corriendo. _

_— Te voy a proteger. — Dice en un susurro y se pierde en el horizonte.  
_

Respira pesadamente y se despierta de golpe, dándose de bruces con la pared, y se marea un poco. Pone una mano en la frente y la otra en el pecho, intentando calmar su corazón. — ¿Qué ha sido eso? Qué sueño más raro. — Comenta para sí mismo, y se levanta justo antes de que suene el despertador.

* * *

Muchos alumnos estaban yendo hacia la escuela lo más pronto posible, porque si bien, a pesar de ser una de las mejores escuelas —y más caras— de todo Japón, también era una de las más estrictas sobretodo en cuanto al horario y las clases, algo que algunos no entendían, sobretodo los nuevos, o novatos, como decían los de mayor grado. Lástima que ellos también aprendieron por las malas, y los novatos también lo harían.

Por eso un pequeño grupo se extrañó de no ver a nadie. — ¿Qué, no hay nadie? — Comentaba Klein, un pelirrojo a medias, rascándose la nuca algo perdido. Él era el segundo más mayor del grupo, el primero era Agil. Todos podían ir, pues la escuela era también una universidad en los pisos de arriba. Agil tenía 27 aproximadamente, y debido a su poco gusto por los números, todavía estudiaba ingeniería mecánica. Klein, con 22, recién empezaba la carrera de edificador, o constructor, aunque él siempre prefirió ser espadachín, lástima que eso no existiera, y luego estaba Kirito, con 17 años que acababa de asistir por primera vez a esa lujosa escuela.

Bueno, también estaba la hermana pequeña de Kirito, con Suguha de 16, aunque ella sí que estaba bastante nerviosa, los demás no.

— No será porque... ¿¡Acabamos de llegar una hora tarde!? — Grita Suguha al darse cuenta de que las clases comenzaron hace una hora, y el grupo entero comenzó a correr. Menos mal que sólo les quedaban cinco minutos para llegar, aunque Kirito al correr se cruzó también con una chica, que iba en la misma dirección, corriendo.

Se miraron por un momento a los ojos, y la chica lo adelantó, veloz como el viento. El chico se sacudió la cabeza y alcanzó al grupo justo cuando daba la sonata de la segunda hora. _Me suena su cara... ¿De qué será? _Piensa para sus adentros, volvió a agitar su mente y sigue corriendo por los pasillos.

Kirito entró a su salón de clases con apuro mientras los demás lo miraban raro. Él entró rápidamente y se disculpaba con el profesor de llegar dos minutos atrasado.

El profesor le miró de reojo. — Sí, bien, puede sentarse al lado de... Lisbeth. — Dijo el profesor, y la chica de cabellos rosados le señalaba el pupitre de su lado. — Y que no vuelva a pa- — Es interrumpido por la sala abierta de nuevo, apareciendo la chica que Kirito había visto antes corriendo, parece que se había perdido. — ¿Y usted también llega tarde? — La chica asiente bastante apenada. — Bien, ya que si al señor Kirigaya le perdono la llegada, a ti también debería. ¿Eres la alumna de intercambio, verdad? — Nuevamente, la chica vuelve a asentir. — Bien, señorita... Yuuki. Ya que está todo al completo, coja una silla y comparta la mesa con Kirigaya. — Ambos jóvenes asienten mientras Kirito se ofrece a llevar la silla, y terminan sentándose juntos, literalmente.

— Demonios, siempre llegando tarde... — Murmura el profesor, para luego escribir varias ecuaciones en la pizarra.

* * *

Suena el timbre después de tres horas agotadoras y Kirito se levanta del asiento para ir hacia la cafetería, chocando con la chica de antes.

Se rasca levemente la frente. — Perdona. — Se disculpa, mientras la observa extrañado. — Pareces más mayor. — Comenta como quien habla del tiempo, y la chica asiente. — Soy Kirito, bueno, o el señor Kirigaya. — Dice, y la chica sonríe graciosa.

— Soy Asuna, Asuna Yuuki. — Se presenta también la chica. _¿Asuna, eh? Un interesante nombre _comenta para sus adentros, y le ofrece pasar primero. — Gracias, y no te disculpes. Yo también me chocaría si tengo que compartir silla. — Duda un momento en responder. — Oh, sí, soy un año mayor, pero dijeron, soy de intercambio y me tuvieron que instalar en un curso menor. — Explica brevemente, para luego despedirse e irse a la cafetería junto con Lisbeth.

Lisbeth se sorprende. — Vaaaya, alumna de intercambio, ¿no? ¡Pues estás en el primer día y ya hablas con un chico guapo y llegas tarde! ¡Cómo te luces! — Exclama exagerando bastante, para luego tomar un asiento libre junto a Asuna, que la mira raro. — ¿Qué? — Se encoge de hombros. — Mi móvil está en vibración, por eso me entero de todo incluso en clases. — Dice nuevamente con una sonrisilla.

Asuna va a hablar, pero es interrumpida por varios grititos de las chicas del lugar al ver entrar a alguien, s_eguramente un chico_ piensa ella.

—¡Vaya! ¡Parece que son el equipo de baloncesto y fútbol! — Chilla su compañera Lisbeth, y los ve entrar. Se queda pasmada, son más guapos de lo que había previsto. Y luego entran Kirito, el chico que conoció en las clases, y un par de su grupo, parece ser, y toman una mesa bastante lejana a la de ellas. — ¿Ese no es Kirito? ¡Sí, es él! ¡Mira, te está mirando! — Comenta chillando su amiga de nuevo, mientras ella mira hacia Kirito. Termina su comida y se levanta para marcharse con Lisbeth, pero ella la arrastra hacia la mesa de Kirito.

Lisbeth se presenta. — ¡Bueno, parece que ya os conocéis! — Dice nerviosa mientras mira hacia Asuna y Kirito. — ¿Sabes? ¡Eres nuevo y ya te tachan de los diez más guapos de la escuela! — Comenta en leves gritos de exaltación cuando Kirito la observa y ella sonríe torpemente, Asuna sólo mira hacia el equipo de baloncesto y fútbol.

El pelinegro titubea unos segundos para luego aclarar su garganta. — En fin, ellos son Klein, — dice señalando al pelirrojo — Agil — señalando al hombre mayor — y... Suguha. — Vuelve a decir, mientras señala a la chica menor. Lisbeth le da un codazo a Asuna, que devuelve su atención al grupo.

La pelirrosa se da cuenta de algo. — ¡Oh! Yo soy Lisbeth. — Finaliza todo antes de despedirse arrastrando nuevamente a Asuna, que sonríe y se despide también.

* * *

A la salida, Asuna logra coincidir con Kirito, y su grupo, que estaba acompañada de Lisbeth.

— Vaya, nos cruzamos nuevamente. — Comenta Lisbeth otra vez nerviosa. — ¿Qué tal si os acompañamos a casa? — Pregunta, moviendo sus dedos entre sí.

Suguha fue la primera en responder. — ¡No! — Se aclara. — Quiero decir, vivimos muy lejos. En la última manzana de la calle. — Lisbeth se sorprende.

— ¡Yo también vivo ahí! — Dice, y Asuna asiente también. Suguha sólo sonríe forzadamente y Kirito y ella son acompañados por Lisbeth y Asuna en silencio, exceptuando a Lisbeth y sus preguntas, que hacen mantener en habla a Kirito, hasta llegar a los bloques y despedirse.

_¿No la he visto antes? Me recuerda un poco al... color del horizonte al atardecer._ Suguha le habla, y él solo asiente con la cabeza mientras cierra la puerta detrás suya.

* * *

_Ya sé, ya sé que es bien cortito pero esto también quee D: Cuesta un poco y se pondrá poco a poco más interesante. R&amp;R_


End file.
